


my loser

by nitroish



Series: bbs stuff. [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, No Angst, Other, smiity is the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitroish/pseuds/nitroish
Summary: they were playing mario cart together, because it was a game where multiple people could play and it didnt require that big of a setup. and it was an on the go entertainment system too. and considering smiity was travelling, it was convenient.





	my loser

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the gay and a good scene with the good boys  
> look at me not writing angst. yall dont even know me anymore.

they were playing mario cart together, because it was a game where multiple people could play and it didnt require that big of a setup. and it was an on the go entertainment system too. and considering smiity was travelling, it was convenient. and smiity was bored, having been on this train for a few hours (its been mere minutes, actually, yet hes already bored out of the concept of time.) with nothing to do. so. mario cart.

and smiity was settling into his seat on the train, earbuds in and connected to his phone, the volume of the switch all the way down so as to not disturb other passengers. he settles back, back against the window and legs crossed in the seat. he shoves his small bag into his lap for safe keeping, settles the switch on top and messes around with the controls as he waits, biting his lip and smiling when john enters, then brian, brock, and daithi. he leans forward a bit when the train starts moving and turns the volume of the call up so he can hear everyone better over the sound of the train. he hopes it doesnt fuck up their recordings, if they decide to record.

smiity says his hellos, warns that he may not talk much cos, you know, hes on a train, and they begin the process of the races. as the courses are picked, smiity glances up across the aisle from him and spots a teen messing with their phone. he looks back down as the screen changes and the numbers begin to count.

not even a minute later and smiity is already being cucked, redshell after redshell, and bombs, and holy fuck - nogla i hate you - that was a fucking greenshell too - what the fuck - ! and smiity makes a few noises of discontent; angry and whiny. eventually, the race ends, and smiity is in a solid fourth place, brock behind him. pure luck, smiity hisses into the mic of his earbuds at brock, to tell him that it was only smiitys luck that got him fourth. and then he says it again, directed at the people ahead of himself and brock. it was only luck that they got third and above. brian wheezes into his mic, and nogla talks about how smiity and brock can cry about their losses. john laughs his laugh and smiity can practically hear the man roll his eyes.

well, another few minutes later and smiity has sure fucking showed them. hell yeah, did he show them.

he showed them that it was - in fact - not luck. they were just good at the game. 

the assholes.

he managed to keep his fourth place though, so he hasnt failed completel- and he spoke too soon, because now hes in fifth and falling behind rapidly because brock got a fucking bullet. cries out a soft ‘i thought we were friends, brock!! in this together til the end!!’ and hopes to god no one on the train is bothered by his whining. brock yells back something about not wanting to be at the end of the leaderboard as a retort and smiity feels the betrayal in his very soul as everyone crosses the finish line and he himself isnt even able to finish the course himself. ouch, brock.

john is wheezing at smiitys pain at this point, and smiity just stays silent because ‘fuck y’all. brian is having a joy of a time getting his daily dose of ego boost to his already fuckin huge ass bloated fuckin head of pride infused brain and IM over here getting shit on left and right, like a fuckin loser.’ and he wrinkles his nose at his switchs screen as everyone laughs, and then smiity hears john say,

‘yeah, but youre my loser though, smit.’ and smiity moves his hand up to cover his mouth as he smiles and snorts, shaking his head. he feels something in his chest give and he breathes in and lets it out, relaxing into his train seat as he finds himself back into the playful banter that comes naturally with john. the anger of losing and bitter feeling of whatever he felt bitter about dissolving into pure banter with a friend.

john and he go back and forth for a few minutes as the courses are loaded, picked and chosen. and then john blatantly starts late, letting a certain smiity ahead without knowing that john hadnt moved purposely. and then john plays seriously, deciding not to let it seem easy or like hed given him the win, smiity would probably be offended at the thought, and knocks his friend with a few red shells and eventually boom boxes him late in the second lap, to which john gets ahead of him for. smiity huffs at his loss of third, determined to get it back. nogla, far behind him now in fifth, screeches as he runs into a banana smiity had shoved down onto the course behind an item box. smiity giggles, and continues on.

he gets third, because brian who had been getting a steady first all through the game was cucked by brock, and so they move up happily through the ranks and watch brian fall to fourth. nogla red shells him and passes, and now brian is in last. fuck yeah.

smiity whisper yells a ‘fuHECK yeah!!’ and everyone but brian jokes about this being the final race, so they know they got in the higher ranks at least once. start off shit and end strong, right? right.

but smiitys train ride was nowhere near close to being done, theyve only been playing for maybe a half hour now. smiity feels his smile falter a bit, realizing that the content for both those recording and those trying to be entertained would get repetitive and almost boring soon. but no one complains, even after another thirty minutes pass, and smiity laughs and talks with friends quietly on the train as he goes.

scenery changing around him as he travels, the teens across from him peeking glances at his screen when he tilts forward to concentrate and they watch, enraptured by his angry expressions and quick retorts to things they cant hear. eventually they lose interest, of course they do, which is fine, and they move onto other things. trees pass by, the sun begins to set in the sky, and smiity eventually packs up and hops off the train, humming with the buzz of enjoyment that he always gets after he plays with friends.


End file.
